Punto de No Retorno
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Escena perdida de DH. HHr


Disclaimer: A estas alturas ya debería saberse que Harry y Hermione no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a JKRowling, y ella ha decidido otras historias para ellos, con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

**Punto de no retorno**

"Oh, no" – pensó Harry mientras se escabullía del castillo de Hogwarts tras descubrir lo que se esperaba de él. Lo que Dumbledore esperaba de él. – "Cualquiera menos ella"

Harry se paró un momento para pensar que era mejor. Si iba lo suficientemente lento, no se daría cuenta. Si iba muy rápido cuando se diera cuenta ya estaría demasiado lejos para que pudiera pararle.

Empezó a andar otra vez, al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba en mitad del camino, con los brazos en jarras y que le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos – podría jurarlo – se paró otra vez.

"Alto ahí, Harry" – dijo mientras levantaba la mano lentamente y miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde ir.

"No te quites la capa, sígueme" – dijo decididamente.

Al llegar al principio del bosque, ocultados ya por los árboles frondosos, paró.

"Ahora puedes quitarte la capa"

Tras quitarse la capa, Hermione volvió a hablar.

"¿Creías que podías escabullirte sin que nadie se diera cuenta¿Sin que yo me diera cuenta?" – puntualizó.

"Hermione," – Empezó Harry – "yo..."

"Ibas a entregarte a Voldemort¿Verdad?

"¿Vuelves a decir su nombre? – Preguntó asombrado.

"¿Por qué no? – dijo Hermione despreocupadamente – "Sabe perfectamente donde estamos, de todas maneras. Y tu, estás esquivando mi pregunta."

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que iba a decirle. Iba a mentirla.

"Sí, Hermione" – respondió a pesar de sus intenciones.

"No permitiré que vayas solo." – Dijo decididamente – "Voy contigo"

"No, Hermione" – Dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y así viera su determinación.

"No te das cuenta que esta vez no estará solo. Estarán Bellatrix, Lucius y... Dolohov" – Añadió llevándose una mano al pecho.

"En una ocasión tuve suerte¿Recuerdas?"

En los ojos de Hermione se encendió una chispa.

"Eres un gran mago, Harry"

"No tan bueno como tu."

"Yo" – Dijo Hermione medio sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "libros e inteligencia" – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior de esa manera tan característica de ella, esa manera que Harry adoraba – "Hay cosas más importantes: Amistad, Valor y..." – Se interrumpió mientras le miraba a los ojos un instante tras el cual se arrojó a sus brazos con la intensidad de un ciclón y le besaba en los labios, volcando en ese beso las palabras que no había dicho antes, las que se había callado siempre.

El beso fue eterno y simplemente duró un instante a la vez. Sus labios se separaron para dejar paso a la pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaron como si lo hubieran hecho antes, en otra vida, siempre. Como si estuvieran destinadas a quemar la pasión la una con la otra. Como si no hubiera mañana, y quizá no lo habría. Harry solo quería absorver esa pasión, dejar que lo consumiera con su fuerza.

Tras el torbellino de emociones y realizaciones que sucedieron en la mente de Harry, este empezó a dar pequeños besos en los labios ahora cerrados de Hermione hasta que esta se separó lentamente de él, solo lo justo, mantenía sus manos en los brazos de él, no quería romper el contacto. Todavía no. Nunca. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados un último instante. Separó los labios brevemente para dejar pasar su lengua y saborear el beso otra vez. Abrió los ojos y fijo su pupila oscura en la verde de él y dijo:

"Vuelve de una pieza" – y empezó a alejarse de él

"¡Hermione!" – Quiso gritar Harry pero a la distancia que se hallaban no era necesario, solo le hizo falta susurrarlo y ella paró en seco y se giró.

"Pensaba que tu y Ron..." – dijo Harry

"Pensaste mal" – Susurró Hermione de vuelta – "Siempre has sido tú, y ya que no me dejas acompañarte, voy a preparar las defensas de Hogwarts para cuando vuelvas."

Harry la miró otra vez, lentamente, memorizando cada rasgo, los brazos de Hermione estaban abrazandose en su cintura, esa posición hacía que pareciera más delicada y débil de lo que él sabía que era. En realidad ese gesto, viniendo de ella, implicaba una determinación a no alargar las manos y cogerlo de nuevo para impedir que se fuera, la fuerza de Hermione Granger superaba su cuerpo, era algo que ella se esforzaba en ocultar pero no con él, con él ya no.

Le había demostrado hasta donde era capaz de llegar por él, tantas veces. Nunca se había echado atrás; siempre a su lado. Tenía que informarla. No le perdonaría si no lo hacía.

"Hermione" – empezó – "tengo que hacer algo; lo que se espera de mi es demasiado para una sola persona – No, dejame terminar" – dijo posando un dedo sobre los labios prestos a protestar de Hermione – "Voy a ir a buscar a Voldemort, tengo que entregarme a él. Escucha. Es la única manera, si no lo hago todo lo que hemos hecho este año, todas los amigos que hemos perdido no habrían servido para nada. Soy un horcruz más, Dumbledore lo sabía." – Harry observó los ojos de Hermione, estaban tristes pero para nada sorprendidos, seguro que en su mente había conjurado un escenario similar. – "Necesito que cuando yo no esté, tú termines con esta guerra. Ir a por Nagini y luego a por Él. ¿Lo harás?" – Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí" – susurró Hermione mientras asentía con la cabeza y apretaba y besaba sus manos, como protegiéndolo.

Y Harry emprendió su camino de nuevo. Ahora era mucho más dificil sacrificarse ante Voldemort pero era algo que tenía que hacer por todos ellos, pero sobretodo por ella. Para que no sufriera más. Iba a echarla mucho de menos pero uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Hermione vio como se alejaba de ella. Lo que parecía que iba a ser la última vez que iba a hacerlo. Le estaba dejando ir a pesar que se le rompía el alma. Dumbledore no podía haber sido tan cruel, tenía que haber alguna trampa, y ella iba a descubrirla tarde o temprano pero por ahora solo podía esperar y luchar, claro. Harry volvería pronto y toda esta locura terminaría y podría volver a abrazarlo y besarlo como hacía apenas unos minutos.

Hermione llevó sus dedos temblorosos hasta la comisura de sus labios mientras se dirigia de nuevo al castillo. No, definitivamente el destino no podía ser tan cruel. Harry volvería a Hogwarts, aunque tuviera que arrastrar su cuerpo herido ella misma hasta ahí.

Hermione sonrió ante esa escena y cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba loca porque sonreía mientras preparaba las defensas del viejo castillo.


End file.
